New love and old feelings
by singergirl101
Summary: It's been 7 years since Austin was famous and he and Ally have been touring for 3 months. Austin likes Ally but she likes Mike so Austin starts to like Jessica but what happens when hidden feelings are revealed and new love is found? Sorry, I know it doesn't sound very interesting but please give it a chance! You won't regret it!
1. curiosity

Austin

He watched her sway her hips against his and he could have bet his life that steam was coming out of his ears. Why did she always make it so difficult?

"Hey Ally, I think it's time to go." He watched her as her face dropped in disappointment.

"Um, okay let me grab my stuff." She responded. As she started to walk away from the boy she was dancing with, her reached out and grabbed her back in.

"Aren't you Austin Moon? C'mon shouldn't you be partying instead of interrupting my very enticing dance?" Austin felt his hands clench into fists at his side. Ally just laughed at the boys flirting.

"One more dance Austin, then we'll leave." She said as she continued dancing.

"Sure thing, Ally." Austin turned around and walked to the bar. "Give me the strongest thing you have." The bartender poured him an unfamiliar looking shot but Austin didn't care, he quickly downed it.

"Washing away your sorrows?" A girl asked. Austin turned to see a very beautiful redhead sitting next to him, he thought she looked familiar. "It's okay, it happens to the best of us."

"Does that include you?" Austin asked, motioning to her own empty glass.

"That depends, are you saying I'm one of the best?" She flirted. Austin couldn't help but smile. "So who's that guy your string at? I think you're starting to burn a hole."

"It's not so much the guy as it is the girl." He responded.

"Oh I see," she said, "You're in love with her but she isn't in love with you. Well I know one way to make her jealous." Austin turned to ask her what she meant but found her pressing her lips against his instead. He guessed they must have kissed for about 30 seconds before she pulled away.

"Whoa." He said finding himself speechless.

"I think it worked." The girl whispered. Austin turned to see Ally staring between him and the redhead. When she saw him looking at her she averted her eyes and proceeded to turn around and make out with the guy she was dancing with.

"Really? Because I think she just kissed that guy." Austin said, his annoyance clearly radiating from him.

"Wow boys are stupid. She's trying to make you jealous which means she was jealous but look, you're cute so if you ever need anyone to make her jealous again," she slipped a piece of paper into his hand, "call me." She whispered closely into his ear. She kissed him on the cheek before sliding off the stool and walking away. Austin gazed after her until he noticed Ally in front of him.

"Hey, the song ended, I thought you wanted to leave." She said.

"Oh right, yeah let's get out of here." Austin said as he looked and saw the paper the slipped in his hand had 7 numbers on it.

Ally

Ally was infuriated. She didn't know why but she was. She and Austin were walking back to the tour bus from the bar they were just at. And to think, Austin had just made out with one of his stage dancers. It was one thing to kiss someone they didn't know and would probably never see again, but someone they were about to be stuck with the next couple months? Not cool. Just because the dancers had their own bus didn't mean she was okay with this, she was his song writer, she should really be allowed to choose who he kissed. Okay maybe not but still she felt she should state her opinion.

"So I see you kissed Jessica?" Ally asked, nonchalantly.

"How do you know her?" Austin asked, bewildered. _You've got to be kidding me_, Ally thought. It figured Austin didn't even recognize her.

"She's your backup dancer Austin, we've been touring with her for 3 months."

"Oh, I knew she was familiar!" Austin exclaimed and then looked guilty. "Now I feel bad for not knowing her." Ally decided it was just a hookup and decided not to be mad.

"You should." She said and then moved ahead of him swaying her hips as emphasis. She knew it was rude to make him want her like that but it wasn't like he loved her or anything. Right?


	2. confusion and distractions

Ally

She was sick and tired of the cramped up spaces in this tour bus. It was like she had no personal space. Wherever she looked there was another thing in her way. Yawning she reached over and turned off her alarm clock, knocking over an empty beer bottle from two days ago. The day Austin kissed Jessica. Ally didn't know why it bothered her so much I mean yeah, he's cute and she used to have a crush on him but that was a long time ago. Now she was just waiting until she met the right guy, she couldn't really blame him for doing the same. Ally stood up and knocked on the sliding door between her and Austin's beds. "Austin, wake up! You have a show in an hour." Impatient when he didn't respond Ally walked in. "Austin would you hurry up!"

"Huh what?" he said while staring at her open jawed. Blushing, Ally looked down and saw that she was still in her night clothes which consisted of an old ex-boyfriends dress shirt which hugged her body in all the right places and ended halfway down her thigh. Shaking his head, Austin shook himself out of the trance he was in and stood up. "Okay okay, I'm awake." Ally saw that Austin was only in boxers. His toned abs were rock-hard and when Austin reached up to stretched he flexed his arm muscles, Ally could have sworn her mouth was watering.

"Oh okay, good." She said and quickly left the room, closing the sliding door behind her. "Trish!" She yelled. Her best friend and Austin's manager walked in from the other adjoining room. Now that she was a full time manager, Trish didn't need to work another job which left her surprisingly bored.

"What's up Alls?" Trish asked.

"Nothing, you just need to get ready, you have to handle the press outside of where Austin will be performing, remember?" Sometimes, Ally thought, it seemed like she was the manager.

"Yeah, I know." Trish said, standing up. Trish appeared tired and worn-out.

"What were you doing last night?" Ally asked curiously. "Did you sleep with Dez for the fourth night in a row?" Ally couldn't hide her amusement at Trish's embarrassment. Trish and Dez had been dating for 4 years but it didn't mean she was ready to talk about sex.

"Maybe," she said quickly, "but there is no time about that-"

"Apparently there's enough time for you to at night." Ally mumbled. Both girls started laughing.

"Alright, alright let's go and stop blushing!"

Austin

He'd been continuously rethinking the moment over and over again. Had Ally really stared at him? No wait, he wanted to get his mind cleared of Ally and put it on Jessica. Why did he have the feeling that it was easier said than done. But Ally was perfect I mean when he saw her this morning he could have sworn he had never seen a more beautiful women. No wait, he likes Jessica, nothing complicated about it. Just to make sure his thoughts didn't drift back to Ally he called Jessica. He heard it ring two times.

"Hello?" He heard her ask.

"Hey Jessica, it's Austin Moon."

"Oh, I see you found out my name so I take it you know how you know me?" Austin strained to remember.

"Yeah, you're a great backup singer."

"Austin? I'm a background dancer."

"Oh, right I knew that." He said clearly embarrassed.

"So you need something? You need me to make that girl jealous again?"

"Actually no, but I was hoping to get to know you better, maybe so that next time I can remember you're my background dancer?" he felt butterflies in his stomach waiting for her response. It was weird feeling that way for anyone but Ally.

"Yeah, I think I'd like that."


	3. Crushes and confrontations

Disclaimer: I do not own A&A or blind by Ke$ha

Austin

Austin quickly thought about what he knew about Jessica. He had asked Ally about her earlier but she just acted awkwardly and said she didn't know much except that she was a dancer. So basically he was screwed because he had nothing to talk to Jessica about. Suddenly he was freaking out over their date. He pulled out his phone and called her to cancel. _Wait,_ he told himself, _don't screw this up over something stupid. _He stopped calling her and continued walking to the restaurant they were meeting at. He looked in the window and saw that she was already waiting for him. He had to admit, she looked great. She was wearing a tight red dress with high gold heels. Her red hair was curled back to frame her face and her make-up looked really pretty. He took a deep breath and walked in. Her face lit up when she saw him and he had to admit he was happy to see her too. She stood up and kissed him.

"Hey it's great to see you." She said.

"Yeah you too, how's the dancing been?"

"It's uh- good I mean, I really only dance with you so."

"Oh right, right." He felt like an idiot he had nothing to say. He studied his menu. "So what are you going to get to eat?"

"Oh my usual probably, I really like the pasta with meatballs."

"Oh I see real fancy." Austin joked.

"Okay, okay whatever, it's amazing." She said. Just then the waiter came by and we put in our orders.

"Wait, this is our first night in New York, how do you have a favorite?" he asked.

"I grew up in New York which shows how much we don't know about each other so what's your story?" She asked him.

"Well if you're my background dancer then you should already know." Austin said.

"No, as your background dancer I heard about, Austin Moon, famous rockstar. Now I'm asking about Austin Moon, just a guy."

"Wow okay, I haven't heard that one before. Well I practically grew up with Dez and he's my best friend since forever and then a couple years ago I met Ally along with Trish, I accidentally stole her song. After that she always wrote my songs for me, Dez became my film producer and Trish my manager."

"Well I see why you guys are so close, you've all known each other for forever."

"Yeah well what about you, what's your story?" he asked.

"Well ever since I was little I always wanted to be a dancer. My mom was always drunk though and I never met my dad so I needed a scholarship so I had to work really hard which I guess made me really good. After going to dance college I went to audition and got picked to be your background dancer."

"That's really impressive." He admitted. The rest of dinner went by really smoothly and he found himself growing increasingly more interested in Jessica. At the end of the night, they were walking back to the hotel hand in hand when he saw Ally making out with some guy in front of the hotel. As they got closer he realized that, 'that guy' was his choreographer. The guy he had to stand next to for hours as they danced. _This was enough, _he thought as he marched over to them.

Ally

They were really getting into it now. Mike was a really good kisser. She met him while she was singing a song in the studio they rented out while stopping on tour.

_I think you got the best of me  
You're sleepin' with the enemy  
You left me all alone, alone, alone, alone  
The beat drops, I'm so alone  
My heart stops, I already know  
You left me all alone, alone, alone, alone_

I'm sick and tired of the mess you made me  
You're never gonna catch me cry  
Oh whoa whoa  
You must be blind if you can't see  
You'll miss me till the day you die  
Oh whoa whoa  
Without me, you're nothing  
Oh whoa whoa  
You must be blind if you can't see  
You'll miss me till the day you die  
Oh whoa whoa 

"Wow you're really good." Someone said. Ally whirled around to find a very attractive guy standing in the doorway. "I'm Mike."

"Oh-um- thanks I-I'm Ally." Oh god he was gorgeous with perfectly messy hair and chiseled features.

"You should really talk to someone about that song it was really good, did you write it?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, I wrote it but I'm more of an off-stage kind of girl, I don't really like the spot light."

"Well maybe I can change that by putting you in more pressured situations."

"Oh?" Ally asked, intrigued.

"Yeah, I think there's a lot of pressure at the bar so how about we get some drinks?" he asked. And that's how she ended up here, pressed up against the wall kissing someone who she just met. It didn't seem that Mike was an exclusive kind of guy so this was strictly a hook-up that people really shouldn't know about. So, you can imagine her surprise when Austin came strutting up to them, mid-make out.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Ally looked down and saw Austin and Jessica holding hands.

"Uh- bro what does it look like?" Mike asked motioning to Ally who was still between Mike and the wall.

"Austin, I-I think we should give them some space." Jessica said.

"Space sounds good." Ally chimed in.

"Oh okay." Mike said backing up.

"No! Not from you!" Ally said smiling and pulling Mike in and kissing him. "I meant from you." She said looking at Austin.

"Oh okay sorry to interrupt, um Ally I need the bonus song in two days so Mike and I can work on the choreography."

"Okay cool, thanks. Bye Austin." Ally said. Austin and Jessica stalked away.

"Well that was awkward." Ally said.

"Yeah, well if we weren't in the open then that wouldn't have happened. Would you prefer to take this to my room?" Mike asked. Ally knew what he meant. He was asking her if they wanted to sleep together. Ally considered whether or not to go.

"Yeah, that's cool." She finally decided.


	4. hook-ups and let downs

**Disclaimer: I do not own A&A.**

**P.S. Thanks for the reviews! I was afraid no one would read this. And I know people are probably rooting for Auslly but just for a fair warning, it might not end with them together :O. Anyways this is my first story so if you guys like it, I'd love to hear from you! Also, because it's my first story, I don't have the hang of everything so I might start adding in special things in later chapters as I improve! Anyways longer chapter than usual, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Ally

When she woke up, she was surprised to find herself alone in Mike's hotel room. She didn't see Mike anywhere so she assumed this was his "polite" way of letting her down easy. Ally walked around the room and put back on her clothes. She was searching for her shoes when Mike walked in with a bag and two drinks.

"Oh you're up." He said simply, putting the bags on the counter, "I bought breakfast." he said motioning to the drinks and food in his hand.

"Oh okay, wow thanks." Smiling she looked in the bag and saw two muffins; she grabbed one and reached for a coffee. Just after she took the first bite of her muffin, Mike held up a finger, signaling for her to wait. "What?" Ally muttered with her mouthful.

"You have a crumb."

"Where?" Ally asked reaching up to cover her mouth.

"Don't worry, let me get it." Mike leaned in and kissed her. "There all better, it was a good muffin too." Ally giggled and continued eating her muffin. After they finished eating breakfast, Mike looked at his watch.

"Oh shoot, the tour's gonna leave without us!" Mike gasped. He laughed and grabbed Ally's hang and they ran out the door.

"What about your stuff?" She asked.

"Oh, I don't actually unpack my stuff from the tour bus into my room, too much effort if we're just going to be on the tour bus again in the morning. Considering you came back with me last night, I assume you didn't unpack your stuff either?" Mike glanced back at her and Ally shook her heard in response. "Perfect! Now all you have to do is tell whoever you need to that you won't be on your bus and we can head straight to the date I have planned, that is, only if you want to."

"I want to! But where are we going?" Ally asked. Part of her was exhilarated at Mike's fast pace life, the other was thrilled she wasn't just a one-night stand.

"You leave that to me. You might want to change though, don't need anyone being suspicious." He said with a wink. Ally noticed that as they rushed back to the bus, Mike was still holding her hand. He led her back to her tour bus and she quickly walked in looking for Trish.

"Trish! Trish?" Ally looked around, Trish wasn't in her room. Ally quickly poked her head into Austin's room just as Austin and Jessica were getting dressed. She felt an emotion she could only classify as jealousy hit her like a truck. Ally covered her eyes and shouted, "Oh shoot sorry didn't mean to interrupt. Austin I'm not going to be on the bus today!" She tried to rush out the door.

"Wait!" Austin said. Ally wondered why in the world he was making her stand there for. "Where are you going?"

"I'm not sure exactly. I'll be with Mike though so you don't need to worry." Before Austin could say anything else, Ally quickly shut his door, changed into shorts and a tank top and rejoined Mike. "Hey, is what I'm wearing okay?" Max stared at her and wondered how she was so easily beautiful.

"You look perfect." He said, and he meant it. Blushing, Ally smiled and walked over to him. She planted a quick kiss on his cheek and intertwined their hands.

"Cool. Let's get going then." She said as he led her to their mystery date.

* * *

Austin

He felt like his head was in a daze. What was Ally thinking when she saw him and Jessica? Was she jealous? Did she think he was a player who took advantage of Jessica? Was she wondering how they got there? Austin was actually wondering about that one too. How did he end the night with Jessica? He thought back to last night.

*Flashback*

After Austin's very stupid reflex to interrupt Ally and Mike, the awkward conversation was over. Jessica was leading him back to the tour bus.

"Hey, I'm really sorry, that must have been hard for you." Jessica said_. Of course she said that, she was amazing_, Austin thought. Even though they were on a date, she knew he loved Ally and understood what he was going through.

"No it's fine. I needed to get over her anyways; this just helped speed that along." They reached Austin's bus. Jessica let go of his hand and started walking toward her own bus. "Wait!" Austin shouted. Jessica turned around and smiled as Austin approached her. He leaned down and kissed her, soft at first and then more passionately. Austin needed to forget Ally and this was the only way he knew how. They broke apart and Austin led her back to his room. Things got hot and heavy and the next thing he knew, he woke up to find him and Jessica naked in his bed. He stood up to get dressed and accidentally woke Jessica up too. "Sorry." He muttered. Jessica shook her head and stood up.

"No it's okay; I need to get ready anyways." As they were getting dressed, Ally walked in.

*End Flashback*

"Well, after last nights and this morning's excruciatingly awkward moments, I really should head back to my room. I'll see you around Austin." Jessica said, snapping him out of his thoughts. She walked over to him and stood on her tip toes to kiss him on the cheek. She left his room and Austin found himself alone again, not for long though, Trish walked in after five minutes or so.

"Austin! There you are! Do you know where Ally is?" Trish asked, frantically.

"Yeah, she was just here, she said she wouldn't be on our tour bus today, she's with the choreographer, Mike." Austin could hear the wistfulness in his voice as he said the last part. Trish must have not noticed because she visibly relaxed and looked like she was about to cry with joy.

"Oh thank god! She was late this morning and she's never late and I just thought something terrible must have happened to her. So, I went to the hotel and asked them to call up to her but they said she never checked in but I guess she just spent the night with… you?" Trish asked suddenly coming to a halt.

"No she wasn't with me." Austin was surprised at what Trish had done; asking if Ally had spent the night and such but he was a little happy that she thought it was possible. Austin's eyebrows knitted together as another problem surfaced, if Ally wasn't with him, where was she? It only took Austin a few seconds to put the puzzle together. As the realization dawned on him, Austin felt like someone had punched him in the gut. "She spent the night with Mike."


	5. secrets and romance

**Hey guys! so I'm going to Canada for a while and I won't have any internet! D: But! It also means I'll be writing... a lot. So during the very rare but amazing moments when I ****_do_**** get to use internet, I'll have a bunch to upload! Anyway, here's the new chapter and I hope you like it and what do you guys think? Ausully or Mally? **

* * *

Austin

He was furious. How could Ally sleep with that guy? Austin mused. He was obviously a slime ball how could she not see that? And she seemed so happy with herself too. After the initial awkwardness when she walked in on him and Jessica, she told them about the night and even though her eyes were covered, her smile stretched from ear to ear. To be honest, Austin knew that Mike wasn't a bad guy; he and him were actually friends. He also knew he was being hypocritical I mean, he had slept with someone else too, after all but he only did it to distract himself from Ally. _Wait_, he thought, _that's worse_. But who cares about that when Ally slept with someone else?

"Austin, are you okay?" Trish snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Huh- oh yeah sorry just thinking is all." Austin explained.

"Oh, okay, well are you sure about Ally? She doesn't really do that type of thing."

"Well last night I saw her and Mike making out by his hotel so I imagine that's what happened." Austin felt his jaw clench as he said the last part.

"She must have really liked him I guess." Trish said, shrugging it off. That just made Austin angrier because he knew Trish was right. For Ally to sleep with someone she barely knew, it meant she had to have really liked him. Sure she would dance with random guys at clubs but she only rarely went home with them.

"Hello! Earth to Austin!" Trish said, snapping Austin back to the present, again.

"Oh, sorry, I guess I'm just distracted." Austin said reaching up and running a hand through his hair.

"It's because of Ally isn't it?" Trish asked. Austin felt himself panic. Trish didn't know how he felt did she? Was he really that obvious? Even worse, did Ally know?

"Huh? What makes you think that?" Austin asked.

"Because she's your friend and you care about her." Trish said raising an eyebrow. Austin felt himself relax as he released the air he didn't know he was holding in. "Why, is there something else?" Trish asked.

"No!" Austin said a little quickly. He hoped Trish hadn't noticed. "You're right I'm just worried. I'm gonna take a shower before the show today."

"Good idea, you look like you had a rough night." Trish said raising another eyebrow. _What was he doing last night?_ She thought to herself. "Alright I'm gonna go." Trish said as she left the room. Austin plopped back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. _What was he going to do?_

* * *

Trish

Well that was strange, the small Latina girl thought to herself. Why did Austin care so much what Ally did, and why did he act so strangely when she said he cared about Ally. She thought about it all the way back to her section of the bus. As she stood in front of her door it suddenly made sense to her. She burst through the door. "Dez!" she shouted looking for her boyfriend. It was weird still calling him that they had, after all, been dating for four years. Why hadn't he proposed yet? She shook her head and cleared her thoughts; she was here about Austin and Ally, not herself. Dez stood up from the computer where he was editing Austin's latest video.

"What's wrong?" he asked, taking in Trish's exasperated look on her face.

"I think Austin likes Ally!"

"What? Trish that's crazy. Austin and Ally going out just wouldn't make any sense. I mean, that's like Matilda and snufflewuffles getting together!"

"Who the heck is that?" Trish asked.

"My pet giraffe and my turtle." Dez said looking confused as if it was strange for her not to remember that. Trish couldn't help herself; he looked really cute when he did that. She reached up and pecked him on the lips.

"Sorry for not remembering, but why would that be strange?" She asked. Obviously it was strange but she wanted to hear Dez's logic.

"Well I mean, could you imagine them trying to kiss? How would Matilda make her long neck stretch down to kiss snufflewuffles?" Trish laughed despite herself.

"Okay fair enough. But, what does that have to do with Austin and Ally?"

"Well they're just total opposites, meant to be nothing more than friends."

"That used to be us, Dez." Trish said. Dez looked momentarily stumped then shrugged it off.

"Okay, well why do you think they like each other?"

"Well I don't think Ally likes Austin yet but he totally likes her. He found out she slept with Mike and he was really upset and was thinking a lot about it and when I asked him if it was because of Ally, he got really defensive." Trish explained.

"Well I can see that Austin might like her a little but why does it matter? Ally obviously likes that Mike guy. Wait, I don't like that look Trish, what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that we need to stop Ally and Mike and start Austin and Ally."

"But why?" Dez asked. Trish thought of a way to make it sound more appealing to Dez.

"Doesn't Auslly sound much better than Mally?" She reasoned. Dez's face looked he had just seen reason for the first time in his life.

"Well if it's for the sake of the name than it must be done."

* * *

Ally

"Here, put this blindfold on." Mike said passing Ally a blindfold.

"Oh no, I hate surprises!" Ally said.

"Well, you'll love this one, trust me." He said, and Ally did. She covered her eyes with the bandana as Mike led her through one of the buses. "We're here." He said. He reached over and took off Ally's blindfold. They were in a room half full of instruments and half a dance floor.

"Where are we?" Ally asked, amazed by the room.

"The practice room, it's where anyone can come chill and do what they want. I figured you hadn't seen it before because you have a keyboard in your room but all the dancers know about this place and I figured you'd like it." He explained. Ally smiled and leaned in and kissed him.

"It's amazing!" she said. "Well half of it. I suck at dancing." Ally said sheepishly and looked down at the ground.

"Perfect! I'll teach you!" Mike said. He rushed across the room and turned on some music. He picked a slow ballroom dance song. The hardest music Ally could handle. At least if it was a simpler style she could just kind of sway to the beat. With ballroom music she was expected to move and with moving came falling. "Come on! Come to the center of the floor and take my hand. At first he started moving but Ally was totally lost and kept stepping on him."

"Ugh I can't do this!" Ally shouted, frustrated. "I'm sorry I keep stepping on you."

"Hey, it's okay. Here, step on my feet and then you'll feel the movement better." Ally did what she was said and stepped up on his feet. Mike reached up and put her hands around his neck. He then wrapped his arms around her waist. He swept them across the room but never broke eye contact with her. The song came to a close and he slowly dipped her down. Ally looked into his blue eyes and then looked down at his lips. Mike smirked when she looked at his lips and he leaned in and passionately kissed her. He pulled her back up and she looked into his eyes. Ally saw what could only be described as lust flash in his eyes. He suddenly bent down and continued to kiss her. Things got more heated as tongues tried to fight for dominance. He picked her up and walked her over to the dance barre and set her down on it. She wrapped her lags around his waist and Mike slid his hand up her shirt. Ally pulled back first.

"We have to s-stop." She panted. "People could walk in at any moment."

"Do you have to ruin the fun with logic?" Mike asked rhetorically. He sighed and set Ally down on the ground. Ally smiled and quickly kissed him when she came up with an idea.

"Hey, I know I have to finish that song for Austin and you have to work on the choreography so what if, as I write it, you start working on the dance? Then we could have more time later."

"If I can spend the extra time with you later, then sure." He said as Ally giggled. He bent down and kissed her as they got to work. Ally walked over to the piano and felt Mike's eyes watching her. For some reason, she had the notion they weren't going to get much work done.


	6. Hidden lovers

**Okay so we ended up buying internet so I will keep posting! yay! Anywho I hope you guys really like it! **

Trish

It had been a week since she and Dez had started operation Auslly. It had been hard work. All of Dez's plans involved flying them to another country, so all of the work had to come from Trish. They had only settled on an idea yesterday. The plan was to trap them in a room together so that their true feelings would have to come out. Hopefully it would work. Unfortunately, both couples were going farther. Mike had taken Ally out six days out of seven. Ally even missed one of Austin's shows for one of the dates which she never does. Austin had gone out with Jessica a few times but he always seemed out of it, probably because he was so hung up on Ally. Trish had decided to hold them hostage in Austin's room because there was only one door out and it was smaller. The closer they were, the more likely their inner instincts will come out. She pulled out her phone and called Ally.

"Hello?" She heard Ally ask.

"Hey Ally, it's Trish. I was wondering if you could come back to your room? We need to talk about some stuff."

"Right now? How long will it be? I'm on a date."

"Sorry, it could take a while. It's really important." Trish heard Ally sigh through the phone.

"Okay, I'll be there in about 10." Ally said and hung up. Trish grinned up at Dez.

"It worked. Now you call Austin." Dez grabbed his phone which was currently in a banana shaped case. Sometimes, Trish wondered why she still liked him.

"Austin! How are you? It's been forever!" Trish rolled her eyes. They had seen each other last night after all. "Anywho, I just wanted you to know that Lester, my pet bird, somehow flew in here and pooped all over your stuff." Dez waited and listened to the response. "Mmhm, okay, okeydokey. Great talking to you." Dez hung up the phone and tossed it back to Trish. "He'll be here in 5." Sometimes, Dez was a genius.

"Perfect, let's go get the door set up."

"Fine, but I still think my idea to strand them in the desert with Rupert, my pet camel, was way better." Trish rolled her eyes. She walked over to the door and unscrewed the door handle from one side. Once either Austin or Ally reached for it, it would break in their hands. Only Trish had the bolt to make it work. Austin just arrived.

"Make way, move! I need to get to my room." Austin said walking towards his room. Dez stopped him before he got there.

"There's a lot of poop in there bro. Give me your phone so we can sync up." Austin just chucked him his phone and ran into his room.

"Where's all the poop at?" Austin asked. It was at that moment Ally arrived.

"Hey Trish, what'd you need to talk to me about?"

"You know what Als, I think Austin needs more help than I do right now. Just hand me your phone I gotta check my contact number to give to someone" Trish said as Ally handed Trish her phone. "Thanks!" Trish yelled while she ushered Ally into the room.

"Wait, wha-" Ally said as Trish shut the door on her face.

* * *

Austin

"Dez, Trish, what are you doing?" he said as he tried to open the door but the door handle came off in his hands. "Wait guys the door handle broke! Guys?" He listened through the door but they weren't there anymore.

"Where are they?" Ally asked.

"I don't know they're not there anymore." Austin explained. He turned around and saw Ally standing very close to him. "I know! Let's call them." Austin said as he reached in his pocket and realized his phone wasn't there anymore. "Let's use your phone, I gave mine to Dez."

"I gave mine to Trish!" Ally said. "They must have planned this! I wonder why." Ally said as her brow furrowed. Austin wondered if she knew how cute she was when she did that. Ally started pacing. "Ugh! I was supposed to call Mike when Trish was done talking to me."

"Is that all you talk about now?" Austin yelled causing Ally to stop pacing.

"What?"

"Mike! He's all you talk about and he's all you ever hang out with! You don't even talk to me anymore and you even missed one of my concerts! Ally you never do that!"

"Well I'm sorry I have to baby you all the time! I didn't realize that attendance at your concert was mandatory! I was off having fun instead of being subjected to you murdering all my songs!"

"Well maybe if you wrote better songs then they wouldn't sound so bad!"

"At least I can write songs unlike you!"

"Please! The most you do is write your feelings on a page and add a melody!"

"Well if it's so easy, you do it!"

"Maybe I will!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" After all this shouting, Austin hadn't realized how close they were. If he wanted to he could reach down and kiss her and man did he want to.

* * *

Ally

"Fine!" Austin shouted. Ally's chest was heaving and she realized it was very close to Austin's. Before she knew what was happening, he reached down and kissed her. _What was he doing? Wait, what was she doing? _She thought as she realized she was kissing him back. She knew she should stop but she didn't want to. She reached one hand to the back of his head and pulled him closer. Austin pushed her up against a wall.

* * *

Austin

He was kissing Ally. _He was kissing Ally!_ Wait, was she kissing him back? She was! She pulled him closer to her. He pushed her up against a wall and roamed his hands all over her body. He reached down and wrapped his hands around her thighs. He lifted her up and threw her on the bed.

* * *

Ally

Austin picked her up and tossed her on the bed. He pulled off his shirt and leaned back in to kiss her. Ally put her hand up to his chest and stopped him. She held him at arm's length and stared at him. His body was perfect. His abs glistened and his arms were built of hard muscle. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him against her then pushed him back again. She reached down and slid off her shirt.

* * *

Austin

He looked down and saw Ally staring at him. He felt his heart do a flip. She pulled him in and kissed him before she pushed him back and undressed herself. He looked down and almost died. He raked his eyes up and down her body. He sat down and pulled her on top of him. He slid a hand up her back and unclasped her bra.

* * *

Ally

She didn't know where she stopped and he began. They moved together as one person. The rest of the world melted apart.

* * *

**So it was kind of hard for me to write the sex scene cause I didn't really know how to describe it so hope you guys liked it! :D This was mainly written because Austin and Ally should always be together :) Spoiler: If they even acknowledge it happened! So yeah that's it, later.**


	7. The aftermath

**So sorry my story's a little shorter than usual. I had just finished Austin's POV and thought it was a really good place to stop you hope you guys enjoy! :D**

* * *

Austin

He woke up to the smell of lavender, Ally's signature perfume. It smelled so good he snuggled closer to it. That was when he opened his eyes and realized he was lying in bed, with Ally, naked. The day before that flashed in his mind. He, Austin Monica Moon, had slept with Allyson Marie Dawson. It's official; he had died and gone to heaven. Austin slipped an arm around Ally's waist and pulled her closer. He felt her move and realized he accidentally woke her up. Pretending to be asleep he closed his eyes and slowed his breathing.

* * *

Ally

She woke up in Austin's arms. He was pulling her closer to him. She flipped over and was about to yell at him when she realized he was asleep. She stared at him for a while. His golden hair covered some of his face. His long eyelashes were beautiful as they curled at the end. His lips were perfect as he slept. Speaking of lips, she thought she saw his smile.

"Austin! Are you awake?" She yelled as she realized he was pretending to sleep.

"That depends, are you gonna stare at me some more? Feel free if you want to take a picture." Austin joked. Ally flashed him a grin before realizing what happened. She was in a bed, naked, with Austin Moon.

"Oh shit!" Ally cursed. It was rare for her to curse but right now seemed like an appropriate time. Ally jumped out of the bed and threw her clothes on.

"No I like your clothes better when they're off" Austin said.

"Austin you have a girlfriend! And I have a boyfriend! What would they think if they saw us right now?" Ally yelled.

"I don't even like Jessica. I only got with her to get over you!" Austin said. Ally stopped halfway putting her shoes on. She recollected herself and kept going.

"Well I do like Mike so if you don't mind, I'm going to get back to him now." She said as she picked up the bolt Trish must have slid under the door earlier. Ally screwed back on the door handle before turning back to Austin. "This never happened." And with that she stomped out of the room before slamming the door behind her. She was changing into different clothes when Mike walked in. "God do you knock?" Ally yelled. Mike took a step back.

"Sorry I didn't realize you just woke up. It's like 1:30" _Really?_ Ally thought. She was always up by at least 9.

"Sorry I'm crabby." Ally said as she walked over and pecked Mike on the lips. "I just had a long night and am still really tired." Mike smiled at her.

"Well in that case I'll cancel the date I had planned so you can get a little R&R." Ally internally killed herself. Mike was so sweet and yet she slept with another guy. She was a jerk.

"No! I want to go on the date or at least have you join me for some R&R. After all, I haven't gotten to plan a date yet."

"No it's okay. It was a short date anyway. I have to work with Austin in an hour anyway. I just wanted to grab lunch." Ally tensed up when Mike mentioned Austin. She suddenly wanted to prove to herself that last night meant nothing by spending time with Mike. She was going to get past her old crush for Austin by devoting all her time to her relationship with Mike starting, now.

"Well I think I'm awake enough for lunch. Let's go!" Ally said. She ran up to Mike and kissed him before grabbing his hand and running off the bus.

* * *

Austin

Ally turned back to him. "This never happened." She said before slamming the door. Austin felt his heart break in a million different ways. The girl he loved finally slept with him and was so ashamed, she was pretending like it didn't happen. Austin picked himself up out of the bed and got dressed. He felt like he had so many emotions coursing through him he would explode. Angry because Ally wanted to pretend it didn't happen. Happy because Ally finally slept with him. Jealous because Ally was still with Mike. And sad because he had never felt so alone. For the first time in his life, he felt inspired. He walked over to his guitar and started playing a song.

"I'm so addicted to  
All the things you do  
When you're going down on me  
In between the sheets  
Or the sound you make  
With every breath you take  
It's unlike anything  
When you're loving me

Oh girl let's take it slow  
So as for you,  
Well you know where to go  
I want to take my love  
And hate you till the end

It's not like you to turn away  
From all the bullshit I can't take  
It's not like me to walk away

I'm so addicted to  
All the things you do  
When you're going down on me  
In between the sheets  
Or the sound you make  
With every breath you take  
It's unlike anything  
When you're loving me

Yeah

I know when it's getting rough  
All the times we spend  
Trying to make this love  
Something better than  
Just making love again

It's not like you to turn away  
All the bullshit I can't take  
Just when I think I can walk away

I'm so addicted to  
All the things you do  
When you're going down on me  
In between the sheets  
Or the sound you make  
With every breath you take  
It's unlike anything

I'm so addicted to  
The things you do  
When you're going down on me  
Or the sound you make  
With every breath you take  
It's unlike anything  
When you're loving me

When you're loving me

How can I make it through  
All the things you do  
There's just got to be more to you and me

I'm so addicted to  
All the things you do  
When you're going down on me  
In between the sheets  
Or the sound you make  
With every breath you take  
It's unlike anything  
It's unlike anything

I'm so addicted to  
All the things you do  
When you roll around with me

Or the sound you make  
With every breath you take  
It's unlike anything  
I'm so addicted to you  
Addicted to you"

(I don't own Addicted by /saving Abel)

"Wow. That was, different." Austin turned around and saw Jessica. Her blond hair cascaded down her back and her blue eyes stood out with her pale skin. "Was it about Ally?"

"Yeah, I'm really sorry Jessica. Last night-"

"I know, I can tell from the lyrics. You slept with Ally. I guess I saw it coming so I shouldn't really be upset and yet I am."

"You have every right to be upset. I am so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you."

"Yeah well you did." Jessica said. She was crying now. Austin wanted to comfort her but he knew he shouldn't. She walked up to him and slapped him. "Don't call me." Jessica ran out of his room. Austin felt like a dick. He hurt two girls in one night. _Must be some kind of a record, _Austin thought to himself. His alarm went off and Austin checked the time. It was time for him to go to his session with Mike. _Perfect. _

* * *

**So, in case you guys are wondering R&R doesn't just mean rest and relaxation, it also means read and respond! Please do both! I would love to hear your guy's thoughts and ideas so I hope you like my story! :) ~N**


	8. Heartbreaks and friendship

**Hello! So I decided that yeah this chapter would be a turning point so I hope you guys like in and please R&R!**

* * *

Austin

He couldn't help himself. While he used to love his dance sessions because he could just dance, he now dreaded having to see Mike. How could he stand there and pretend to have fun knowing that Mike was sleeping with the love of his life? This was going to be hell. Austin walked into the dance room which was also half music room. He was 3 minutes late so Mike would probably be furious. Much to Austin's surprise, Mike wasn't there.

"Hey Austin sorry I'm late!" Mike said as he entered the room, Ally very close behind. When she entered the room she purposely avoided eye contact. Austin walked up to him and did the signature handshake that every guy knows.

"It's cool man. I'm fine with it. Is Ally going to stay the whole time?" Austin asked. Ally looked up at the mention of her name and then shyly looked back at the floor.

"Oh no I'm leaving now. I just wanted to say goodbye to Mike." Ally said. She turned and kissed Mike and made eye contact with Austin but quickly averted her eyes. Pulling back, she whispered something into his ear at which he smiled at. "Bye Mike later Austin." Ally said and walked out of the room.

"So things are going well with Ally, I see?" Austin silently scolded himself for asking. Did he want to cause himself more pain?

"Yeah, she's smoking."

"Ally smokes?"

"No dude, she's hot as in smoking hot!"

"Oh." Austin felt like he was being stabbed multiple times. "Is that the only reason you like her?"

"No! I like Ally because um well we should probably get to dancing." Austin almost died. Mike was only dating Ally because she's hot! "You've heard Ally's new song right?"

"Yeah it sounded really cool." Austin admitted. He was actually really impressed with her new song.

"Good because I've already worked out all the dance moves."

"How did you already do that? She only gave me the song today!"

"Oh I was with her when she wrote this. In this room actually, hot memories." Austin wanted to punch Mike in the face right there.

"Dude really? Is Ally's hotness all you talk about anymore? And it's really messed up that you only like her because of her looks."

"Whoa dude chill. Why do you even care about Ally so much?"

"I care about her because she's my best friend!"

"Whatever. I can't help that your best friend is hot. Don't worry, as soon as she gets boring you can have her back." Austin couldn't take it anymore. He balled his fist up and swung it at Mike as hard as he could. His fist connected with the side of Mike's nose. He was pretty sure he could hear the bones in his nose break. "Dude what the hell was that for?" Mike yelled. Austin just shrugged.

"I can't help that you're a dick. Don't worry, once your nose heals, I'm sure it won't look that different." Austin spun on his heel and walked out the door. He had to find Ally.

* * *

Ally

It was 4 o'clock. Mike's lesson with Austin should be over. She figured she would go surprise Mike. Even though she planned on pretending it never happened, the guilt was eating her alive. She had to tell Mike what happened between her an Austin and hope he accepted the fact that it was the heat of the moment and that it wouldn't happen again. But, was it a spur of the moment thing? She couldn't get it out of her mind. She and Austin had always been best friends. Sure she sometimes felt like she wanted it to be more than it was but they had never gone past friendship. Now that they had, could they go back to what they had? And even if they could, would she be able to accept what she had done? The trouble was, when she compared Mike and Austin, she couldn't find a single time when Mike was better to her than Austin had been for all the years they had known each other. But Austin was with Jessica and she was with Mike. It wouldn't be right for her to have these feelings for Austin, would it? (_p.s. She doesn't know Austin and Jessica broke up!)_ She walked into the room where Austin and Mike should be rehearsing. When she did, she saw Mike flirting with some backup singer. Not just flirting! He leaned in and kissed her! _What the hell? _Ally thought.

"What the hell?" Ally yelled. Mike reared back from the girl he was kissing.

"Ally, it's not what it looks like!"

"Really, because it looks like you were making out with that girl even though you are already dating me!"

"What?" The other girl asked. She slapped Mike and walked away.

"No Ally she kissed me!"

"You jackass I saw you lean in and kiss her and you know what? I think that other girl had it right." She walked up and slapped Mike. "But you know what? I don't think I should be mad. I guess we're just even now."

"What do you mean?" Mike asked, cupping his cheek.

"I slept with Austin. Didn't he tell you? By the way, he was way better than you." Ally turned and left Mike open jawed. She ran out of the room and leaned back against the side of the bus and started pouring her eyes out.

"Ally!"

* * *

Austin

He was running around searching for Ally. No one had seen her since yesterday. _Maybe she went back to the rehearsal room to meet up with Mike. _Austin thought. Isn't it amazing how well he knows her? He ran towards the bus and saw ally crying by the side of it.

"Ally!" He shouted. He sat down next to her and opened his arms. Ally didn't hesitate to jump into his arms. She started crying even harder. "What happened Ally?"

"I s-saw M-mike kissing another g-girl!" Ally said between sobs. Austin just held her. Earlier he wanted to tell her what a tool Mike was and win her heart. Right now he realized that she didn't need a boyfriend, she just needed a friend.

"It's okay Ally. If he was stupid enough to cheat on you then he wasn't worth it anyways."

"B-but I cheated on him with you!" Ally exclaimed.

"Exactly, he's good for nothing and your subconscious knew that." He hoped his shaky excuse was good enough for her. At least she stopped crying.

"But he's only good for nothing because he cheated which is exactly what I did!"

"No, he only wanted you because you're hot. I was going to tell you when this happened. He's a bad guy, you should be glad you're done with him."

"He only liked me because I'm hot?" Ally asked.

"In his defense, who wouldn't? You look amazing Als." Ally smiled a huge grin.

"You really think I'm pretty?"

"I think you're gorgeous Ally." Austin said. _Maybe she could use a boyfriend, a good one this time. _Austin thought to himself. _Wait, don't push it._ "Any guy would be lucky to have you." Ally looked up to him with her big brown orbs.

* * *

Ally

She wanted to kiss Austin so much. He was so nice to her and she realized now that sleeping with him wasn't a heat of the moment thing. She liked Austin as more of a friend. _Hell, _she thought, _I love him._

"I love you Austin." _Wait, he has a girlfriend. Even though he said he was with her to get over you, it doesn't mean he doesn't like her now._ "You're a great friend." Austin wondered if Ally knew how much that hurt him. (p.s. Ally _still doesn't know that Austin and Jessica are over. Silly Austin forgot to tell her.)_

"Love you too Als, we really are best friends." Ally wondered if Austin knew how much that hurt her.

* * *

**So I hope you don't mind that I made Mike into a jerk. I really just wanted to set Auslly on the right path. I couldn't find a reason for Ally to break it off with Mike so I made one. Anyways, please tell me what you think so far! I'd love to hear it. *SPOILER* What will happen when Ally realized Austin and Jessica broke up? Will she confess her love or will he beat her to it? Maybe neither of them will. **

**Hey you!**

Who me?

**Yeah you!**

Yeah?

**Did you leave a response?**

...no...

**you know what this means, right?**

...no?

**It means you better get busy writing that response.**

Okay, what's in it for me?

**My eternal love of course!**

Fair enough. :D

**~N**


	9. Rebuilding old bridges

**So it has come to my attention that I might have made Ally kind of a total slutbag so I decided to give that a reason cause I guess I just overlooked it so this chapter is really about Austin and Ally making up and Ally going back to her non slutty self hope you enjoy and please please review! It's because of the helpful criticism of one of the reviewers that I realized how OOC Ally was but don't get me wrong, I also love good reviews! Okay sorry I'll stop typing, please enjoy. ~N**

* * *

Ally

"Hey Austy." Ally said walking towards Austin. It felt good finally going back to the way things were. It had felt weird not being friends with Austin. How had she let Mike get in-between them? The truth was, Ally had gotten some news a couple months back and recently she'd try to distract herself with guys. It didn't seem fair to Austin that she hadn't told him yet. They were, after all, best friends. She decided she was going to tell him today.

"Hey Ally what's up?" He was playing the guitar practicing some of her songs.

"Well actually something pretty big." Austin set down the guitar. "Just please don't say anything until I'm done. So, a couple months ago I got some news, big news, actually. Apparently I have a half-sister from when my mom cheated on my dad." Austin opened his mouth but then shut it, remembering what Ally asked. He nodded his head to signal for her to go on. "They wanted me to meet her but I just couldn't bring myself to do it, especially since we were going on tour and I didn't want anything to distract us. I just didn't know what to do and I couldn't, no I can't, handle the fact that my mom cheated on my dad 15 years ago. I just can't-" Ally stopped talking and broke off her sentence. Austin didn't say anything he just held her while she cried. She's been doing that a lot lately.

"Hey, hey, it's okay Ally." Austin soothed. Ally was so glad she had Austin.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to lash out I just don't know what to do." Ally wiped her eyes and looked up at Austin. "You're one of the few people there for me and I blocked you out."

"It's okay Ally, I forgive you."

"You really forgive me?"

"Ally, I'll always forgive you. You mean everything to me." Ally looked up into Austin's eyes. She could tell he meant it. "C'mon, let's stand up." Austin stood up and held his hand out to Ally. She took it and he helped her up. Austin took her hand and lead her to the car.

"Where are we going?" Ally asked him.

"That's a surprise!"

"No more surprises! I hate surprises." Ally looked up at Austin and put on what she hoped was her best puppy dog face.

"Not fair! You can't give me that face it's cheating. Just don't look at me 'till we get there."

"Well how long will that be?"

"It's only about a 2 hour drive."

* * *

Austin

The car ride wasn't painfully silent. Austin and Ally were too busy singing along to every song they heard on the radio. He was thrilled he and Ally weren't fighting anymore. I guess he understood why she was acting so differently. She had a lot going on. Finally 2 hours later, they arrived at Disney Land! Sometimes, touring in California had it's advantages other than surfing. Austin grabbed Ally's hand and they ran to the park. Once they got into the park, Austin looked for the biggest rollercoaster there.

"Ally, let's go on that one!" Austin said pointing to it.

"Oh no, let's go on the kiddie rides instead." Ally said, playfully tugging his arm toward the kid rides.

"You wish! Let's get going." They walked to the rollercoaster and waited in line. Austin felt someone tap on his shoulder.

"OMG! You're Austin Moon, right? Can my friend and I get a picture?" Some girl asked him.

"Sure." Austin said. Suddenly there was a whole line asking for his autograph and picture. Austin looked over his shoulder and smiled apologetically at Ally who just shrugged as if to say it happens. After about half an hour, it was their turn to get on the ride. Austin made Ally and him sit in the front row. The ride took off and started heading up.

"Austin, have them stop the ride! I can't do this!" Austin heard Ally shout to him.

"It's okay Als, just hold my hand, you'll be fine." Austin said. Ally looked at him and smiled sheepishly. She grabbed his hand and looked forward. She was holding his hand so tight; Austin's hand was turning white. Austin just laughed. Suddenly the ride dropped. Austin felt his stomach do flips. Ally was grabbing his hand so hard now it was starting to go numb. She was screaming at the top of her lungs. Suddenly the ride was over. Austin and Ally walked over to the pictures. They still hadn't let go of each other's hand. On the screen, Ally was screaming and Austin was laughing. Austin reached into his pocket and bought two key chains. "One for me and one for you." He said, handing Ally's hers.

"It's perfect." Ally said. They spent the rest of the day walking around and riding rides. Austin had played the ring toss and gave Ally the big panda bear he won. He knew this was a lot like a date but Ally hadn't said anything yet. It was almost the end of the day and Ally was eating cotton candy.

"So, how'd you enjoy yourself?" Austin asked her.

"It was a perfect distraction and it was really fun. You should just be glad I didn't barf."

"It's okay; I would have just made you barf on someone else." Austin joked. He playfully threw an arm over her shoulders. Ally looked so beautiful. The sunset was making her face practically glow and her hair shined by the tips. He wanted to kiss her, bad. Ally glanced sideways at him and shoved cotton candy in his mouth.

"What was that for? Not that I'm complaining or anything" Austin said, eating the cotton candy.

"It's rude to stare." Ally said. Austin just smiled as they walked to their car. He walked around and opened her door for her. "Wow, such a gentleman." Ally joked. Austin closed the door and jogged around to the other side to get in. They pulled out of the park and started driving home.

"Ally, can I ask you something?" Ally just nodded because her mouth was full of cotton candy. "I don't mean to ruin our day but, have you reconsidered visiting your half-sister?" Austin saw Ally visibly tense out of the corner of his eye.

"Of course I have Austin. I've constantly thought about it. A lot of times I've wanted to go but I always wimped out. I just, I don't know how I would act around her or what I would even say."

"She's not an alien, Ally. I'm sure she's just as nervous as you are and you just need to talk to her like you would anyone else." Ally sighed.

"I know it's just, 15 years ago is when my mom left. That means she left for this other child and abandoned me for her."

"I get that Als but that doesn't mean you can just ignore her I mean she is your half-sister."

"I know Austin; can we just stop talking about this?"

"Sure Ally, whatever you need." Austin reached over and put what he hoped was a reassuring squeeze on her leg. Ally looked startled but didn't move his hand away. When they got back to the tour bus, Austin pulled over his car and they both got out. They walked to their rooms when Ally started crying again. "Ally, why are you crying again?"

"I'm crying because of you! You're such a great friend and I was so mean to you and because of Mike and my half-sister and everything!" Ally sobbed.

"It's okay Ally, you just need to stop crying! I'm not sure I can handle any more of it." Austin admitted.

"I know I know I'm sorry. I just, I don't want to be alone tonight. Will you stay with me?" Ally sounded so sad, he had to help her.

"Of course Ally." Austin said. They walked into her room and climbed in her bed. Austin slung an arm over her. So maybe they weren't doing anything tonight, but that was okay. Austin was just glad to have his friend back.

* * *

**P.s. Please review! ~N**


	10. revelations and overcomings

**Wow! long chapter for me. I know it's still pretty short compared to other authors but I'm proud of it. So I really wanted Ally to overcome her stage fright and I hope you like! Please enjoy and review! ~N**

* * *

Austin

It was about 2 a.m. and Austin still hadn't fallen asleep. He was just so nervous about being so close to Ally. He knew it sounded ridiculous but he couldn't help it.

Austin looked over and saw a book on Ally's nightstand. He knew she wouldn't want him to, but, he had to look in it. He flipped through the pages when he saw a song that he knew, Ally would be great at. All he had to do was get her to sing it. So, he made a plan to have Ally sing the song and boy was it a good plan.

* * *

Ally

Ally woke up in Austin's arms. She had her head on his chest and his arm around her shoulder. She felt a tingling where he was holding her.

She had missed him so much and now that she finally had him back, she was messing things up with her feelings. She had never liked Austin before and now she couldn't stop thinking about him. Hell, she couldn't stop dreaming about him! She thought back to the dream she just had.

*Flashback*

"Ally dearest, would you mind coming over here for a second?" Austin called her. Ally got up from the couch and walked over to him.

"What's wrong?" Austin leaned in and kissed her.

"Nothing's wrong, I just wanted you to come over here so I could kiss you."

"Well in that case," Ally leaned in and kissed him again then looked at his puzzled expression. "I thought you deserved another." Austin smiled and held her hand.

"You know Ally, there's something I've wanted to ask you for a long time."

"What is it Austin?"

"Ally, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

"Yes Austin yes!" They embraced each other when Ally woke up.

*End Flashback*

Ally smiled into Austin's shirt. She felt like someone was looking at her. She looked up and saw Austin meeting her gaze.

"I told you it's not nice to stare." Ally said.

"Well with someone as beautiful as you, it's hard not to." Ally blushed.

"Austin-" Ally started.

"What? I'm just speaking the truth."

"You shouldn't be saying those things when you have a girlfriend."

"What are you talking about?" Austin asked.

"What do you think I'm talking about? You're dating Jessica! And it's not fair that you're saying things like that to me!"

"Ally wait-"

"No! I won't wait. I like you Austin and I just can't handle the fact that I have to be around you so often and not be with you. I- I just can't handle it anymore. I just really want everything to go back to the way it was but I can't I-"

She was interrupted by Austin pressing his mouth against hers. Ally started kissing back before hastily jerking back.

"Austin, what are you doing?"

"I'm kissing you. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"It looks like you're cheating on your girlfriend! And Austin that is not okay! I mean-"

"Ally would you just be quiet for one second?" Ally opened her mouth like she was going to say more but shut it promptly. "She and I broke up the day after we slept together. In fact, the only reason we started dating was because I liked you. She knew that and the first day at the bar, we only kissed to make you jealous. I thought being with her would help me get over you but after we slept together, I couldn't get you out of my head." Ally paused and stared at him. "It's rude to stare." Austin joked. Ally gave a small smile before she stood up and walked out of the room.

* * *

Austin

He had just proclaimed his love for Ally. She had stared at him for about a minute before getting up and leaving the room. Austin felt panic grip his heart. Why didn't she say anything? Was she just in shock or did she not like what she was hearing? But the most important thought banging around Austin's head was: _did she say she liked me?_ She did, didn't she? Ally liked him! Allyson Marie Dawson said that she liked him!

Austin couldn't stop the glee that he felt but it was masked by worry. Austin stood up, he was about to leave when Ally ran back into the room and hugged him.

"Ally I thought you weren't coming back!" Austin couldn't hide the relief in his voice.

"It's just a lot to handle. So basically, you're telling me you're single and you like me?

"And you're telling me that you're single and like me?" They both stopped and stared at each other. Ally looked beautiful and excited. Austin was thrilled he was the one to make Ally happy. She looked so amazing.

They started leaning in towards each other, there was barely any space between their lips. There was about a centimeter between their lips and Austin couldn't take it anymore. He quickly closed the space between them.

Austin cupped her face and Ally pulled him closer to her. Austin started to trail kisses down her neck. Ally moaned with pleasure causing Austin to heat up. Suddenly Ally pushed me back.

"Stop, we have to stop. I really want to start with romance. I jumped into things with Mike and you but I want it to mean something now with you."

"I'm okay with that. I get it. We'll go slow." Austin said, pulling away from Ally.

"I didn't mean that slow!" Ally said pulling Austin closer. Austin smiled and kissed her. Okay well how about you come with me to my concert and come on stage with me so we can tell the world."

"Um Austin, I don't I don't think me going on stage would be such a good idea. How about we just meet up afterwar-"

"Oh no Ally, don't think you can get out of this one. Besides, I think my songwriter deserves some credit anyways."

"Austin, are you sure? When I go on stage I generally puke, faint, or both."

"Don't worry, I believe in you Als."

* * *

_(After a long drive to the concert, Austin Moon's talking to the crowd.)_

Crowd POV

"Hey guys! So before I do the last song of the night, I want to show you guys the brains behind team Austin, my songwriter, Ally Dawson!" Ally stumbled on stage. She had just gotten set up with a headset.

"Uh hi." Ally said. She looked really nervous.

"See, Ally has stage fright and is probably terrified out of her mind right now." The crowd laughs.

"And Austin's really not helping." She said through clenched teeth. The crowd laughs again.

"Well then, what I'm about to do is really not gonna help. I'm going to ask you, Ally, to sing us a song to finish the night. Would the crowd like to see that?" The audience cheers. "See Als? Now you have to do it."

"A-a song, you didn't say anything about a song! I'm sorry I have to go." Ally started walking off the stage and the crowd boo-ed. Austin grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back.

"Oh no you don't, you're gonna sit on this stool and I'm going to play a song that I found in your book."

"You looked in my book?" Ally yelled. Instead of answering, Austin walk to the piano and started playing the beginning of a song. Ally recognized it immediately; she had written it the night Austin she realized her feelings for Austin but she thought he was still dating Jessica.

Ally looked at Austin and he nodded at her. Ally closed her eyes and before she knew what she was doing, she started to sing.

Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone?  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Ally finished the song and the audience started clapping.

* * *

Ally

Ally couldn't believe she just did that! She just sang on stage in front of all those people and they liked it! She was giddy with the thought.

"Thank you!" She said into the mic, this time, not stuttering. It was at that moment when Ally realized she had overcome her stage fright. She ran to Austin who picked her up and twirled her around before setting her down and holding her. He stared into her eyes.

"Did I mention that this beautiful girl is my girlfriend?" Austin said as he leaned in and kissed her. The entire audience awed. Austin pulled back and smiled at her. "How's that for romance?" he joked and lightly kissed her again. This time they turned and looked at the audience.

"Thank you again you guys and good night Los Angeles!" Austin and Ally ran off stage where Ally hugged him and didn't let go.

"I should kill you," she started, "but that was so much fun I don't think I can." Ally smiled and pulled Austin in for another kiss.

* * *

Austin

Ally had left to go talk to Trish about the performance. Austin was walking back to the tour bus when someone shouted his name.

"Austin!" Someone shouted. Austin turned to find Jimmy Starr, his record producer, come up to him. "What the hell was that? Having an unsigned girl go up there and sing? Do you know how much problems that could cause? And what will the press think?"

"Who cares? The fans liked it didn't they? Isn't that what this is about?"

"Not when you're acting like a teenager again! Letting your emotions for the girl get out of hand! I swear I could kill you right now Austin."

"If Ally being unsigned to a label is such a big deal then why don't you just sign her to your record label?"

"I haven't heard her sing before tonight."

"And wasn't tonight enough? She sounded amazing!" Austin stated. Jimmy thought about it for a minute then muttered something incoherent.

"Alright Moon, you better tell your girl that she should get her ass to my bus tomorrow morning ready to sign a contract." Austin just smiled.

"She won't let you down." He said but Jimmy just rolled his eyes and walked away. He walked to his room and saw Ally lying in his bed. She looked exhausted.

"Hey Austy, I waited up for you."

"Thanks Als but you look exhausted, you should get some sleep."

"Only if you join me." Ally smiled and looked up at Austin. He smiled at her and climbed in.

"Oh Ally, I forgot to tell you, Jimmy said he'd sign you to his label. Ally flipped over and hugged him.

"Austin, you're the best boyfriend ever."

"No it's your talent that got you here; I just got you the attention you deserved." Ally yawned and continued hugging him. "In fact, it was your songs that even got me noticed. You're the reason we're here."

"It was us." Ally said before falling asleep still hugging him. Austin sighed in content and continued hugging Ally until the world melted away and he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

** I hope you like the storyline so far! I hope you like it cause I've been working really hard so if you do or if you don't please review and tell me what you think! I can't make it better or take in your ideas without you telling me what they are! **

**So I hope you like it so far, I have a couple curveballs comin your way so, enjoy. ~N**


	11. Press and love

**Hey guys! So I was having writers block because I had no idea what to do but then I got inspired and wrote this chapter so I hope you like it. Sorry too keep you waiting and, enjoy!~N**

* * *

Ally

Ally woke up to another day in Austin's arms. She loved the smell of him. He had his arms around her waist and had her pulled up against her. She didn't want to leave his grip so she very carefully looked at the clock and saw that it said 7:50! That was 10 minutes until she had to meet Jimmy.

Ally looked down and saw Austin sleeping soundly. She didn't want to wake him but she knew she had to so she decided to do it the nicest way possible. Slipping out of the bed, Ally heated up some pancakes she had made yesterday.

"I made pancakes!" Ally shouted. Austin shot up out of the bed and walked into the tour bus's private kitchen. He sat down and the stool and stared at the pancakes. Ally could have sworn he was drooling. She set the plate in front of his face and turned around to get herself water. When she looked back, the pancakes were gone. "Austin! Did you inhale them or something?" Ally asked.

"Sorry, they were just really good." Austin stated, shrugging. Ally laughed at his childishness.

"Alright pancake boy. We have to meet with Jimmy in 5." Austin looked at his watched and shrieked a very girlish shriek.

"What about my hair? I can't do that in 5 minutes! Just getting out the products will take forever." Austin complained. He walked away mumbling about how he could possibly make his hair look good in time. Ally chuckled to herself and felt like this was how it was meant to be.

She wanted to be with Austin for the rest of her life. To wake up with him, laugh with him, love him. Sighing happily, Ally walked over and picked out an outfit. She ended up going with black skinny jeans, a floral top, and tan wedges. She brushed her hair out and left it naturally curly.

Ally sat down and waited for Austin, figuring he needed the last minute to himself. Sure enough right on time he burst into her room looking cute as ever. He had on gray skinny jeans, red shoes and a green shirt.

"You look great." Austin said, bending down and kissing her.

"You do too, even your hair." Ally complimented and sure enough, Austin grinned at her. "Let's get going then.

The couple walked hand in hand to Jimmy's office. When they arrived, they talked to a secretary who led them down a hallway and knocked on door.

"Come in!" Jimmy shouted. The secretary opened the door and ushered them inside.

"Let me know if you need anything." She said before leaving the room. Jimmy stood up and shook Ally's hand.

"Nice to meet you Ally." Jimmy said and nodded curtly at Austin. "Please sit." He said and gestured to the chairs across from his desk. Austin and Ally sat next to each other. "So let me cut straight to the chase. The way you two played up on stage was unacceptable. Not notifying me ahead of time was inexcusable and having an unsigned artist on stage with you was irresponsible and childish."

Ally held her breath and felt her face heating up. She hadn't meant to upset anybody; she didn't even plan on singing. Ally tensed and waited for Jimmy to fire her. Austin shifted uncomfortably in the seat next to hers.

"However, seeing the feedback we have gotten on twitter has proven that the fans loved it. They especially loved you two as a couple." Both Austin and Ally exhaled the breath they were holding in. Looking at each other, they both grinned and held hands. "This is very good news because now we plan on pushing you guys as a new power couple. It will also look very good for the label so, I have a contract for you to sign Ally and both of you are scheduled to have dinner together at a very public restaurant. We want to get team Auslly on the way."

"Team what?" Ally asked.

"Auslly, it's the name with came up with for you two. Also, tomorrow, you will have a magazine shoot discussing your new found love at two. Dinner is at seven and don't forget to look good, it is a very expensive restaurant and we will have a car to take you." Jimmy said. We all stood up and said goodbye while Austin and Ally left.

"Well that went well." Ally said before taking the contract to Trish.

* * *

Trish

Trish was looking at her Facebook feed and saw a bunch of comments linking her to a video. She smiled with devious pleasure as she saw Austin and Ally together on stage. Trish took pride in knowing she helped their relationship along.

They were a really cute couple, meant to be, in fact. Someone knocked on her door and Trish opened it to find Ally.

"Ally, it is so great to see you here. I have been dying to ask you about Austin!" Trish exclaimed before glancing down and noticing the stack of papers in Ally's hand. "What's that?"

"It's a contract signing me to Starr records! The fans loved us so now we're the new power couple! I'll tell you all about it but you also need to read through the contract." Trish watched the brunette who she had been friends with since kindergarten. She looked really happy so Trish knew things were going well with her and Austin.

"There's time for that later girl! Right now I need to hear all the juicy details about you and Austin." Trish smiled as Ally beamed when Trish mentioned his name. The girl was totally in love.

"Okay so first, you obviously know he and I slept together considering you planned it." Ally said while fake-glaring at Trish. She laughed and kept going, "So after that I went to go tell Mike but caught him with another girl. I got really mad and Austin helped me through it which is how we became friends again, and after I told him what was going on. I didn't know he had broken up with Jessica though so we ended up going to Disney land and he spent the night and no Trish we didn't sleep together. Then the next day he told me he had in fact broken up with Jessica and he made me perform with him and I ended up being contracted and now we're the new 'it' couple!" Ally said out of breath. Trish smiled at her and was thrilled they finally got together.

"It's about time! The rest of the world has been waiting for you two to realize you like each other."

"It took you and Dez along time too!" Ally joked.

"Hey, at least it took us four years less than you two! But Ally, when you said Austin helped you with Mike and some other stuff, what was the other stuff?" A sad look crossed Ally's features. Trish stopped laughing and grabbed Ally's hands as they sat down on the edge of the bed. "Ally, what happened?"

"I have a 15 year old half-sister. My mom cheated on my dad. All the time she was in "Africa" she was really with them." Ally said, crying.

"Oh Ally! It'll be okay." Trish said. She hugged Ally and tried to comfort her. After about 5 minutes, Ally stopped crying and sat back up. "Have you gone to see her yet?" Trish asked. Ally shook her head and sighed.

"I-I'm too afraid Trish. Can we please talk about something else?" Ally asked.

"Sure, let's talk about the contract."

* * *

Austin

It was almost 7 o'clock and Austin was really nervous about the date. He wasn't sure how Ally would handle the press. She had, after all, only just gotten over her stage fright.

Jimmy's secretary had also called and said that they would have to talk to the press about their relationship after they ate. He wasn't sure what type of questions they would even ask, let alone how he would answer.

Austin checked the mirror one more time. He was wearing a suit and tie but left his hair curly. He couldn't even imagine it being slicked back. Austin shuttered at the thought of it. Sighing, Austin walked over to Ally's room.

"Hey Ally are you ready to go?" Austin asked. He looked up and stopped in is tracks. He could have sworn his jaw dropped to the floor. Ally looked gorgeous. She had on a blue dress that flowed to right above her knees. She was wearing heels and smokey blue eye shadow that was the same shade as the dress. Her lashes looked so long and gorgeous while her lips were puckered and light pink.

"Does it look that bad?" Ally asked. She turned around to change but Austin grabbed her wrist and twirled her back around.

"You look so gorgeous right now." Austin said and leaned down to kiss her. Ally giggled and Austin thought it was one of the best sounds he had ever heard.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Ally said, reaching up and kissing him.

"Shall we malady?" Austin asked holding out his arm. Ally grabbed her blue clutch and took his arm.

"We shall." Austin and Ally climbed into the car that Jimmy sent over. They sat in a comfortable silence until they arrived at the restaurant. When the car pulled up, Austin led Ally inside to have their dinner. As Austin was paying for the check, the press arrived.

"Oh no, Ally I forgot to tell you, we're going to have to talk to the press about our relationship." Ally smiled and placed her hand on his.

"Don't worry, I figured as much." Austin gave her an apologetic smile as they walked outside.

Austin and Ally were slammed by questions and photographs as soon as they walked out the door.

"One at a time please." Austin said. One reporter in the front started asking questions.

"Is it true you two are dating now?" Austin smiled and looked down at Ally, intertwining their hands.

"Yes, that is very true."

"What about the rumors that Ally is pregnant?" Ally laughed before answering the question.

"That is definitely not true, yet." She added looking up at Austin. He just smiled at her.

"Are you two in love?" One reporter asked. Everyone fell silent and stared at Austin and Ally. He looked down and stared into Ally's brown orbs.

"I have never been more in love with anyone in my life." Austin said. A tear slid down Ally's cheek. Austin wiped it away before cupping her cheek and kissing her.

"I love you too." She whispered. The press awed and Austin thought they should have worn sunglasses because of all the flash from the pictures people were taking.

"No more questions." Austin said before reluctantly looking away from Ally to lead them into the car.

"Did you mean what you said out there?" Ally asked when they were in the car.

"I meant every word." Austin said. Ally burst out crying. "Baby girl, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just really happy." She said through the tears. It was then Austin realized something; he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this girl. She made him so happy even when she was just looking at him. He decided right then that he was going to marry this girl. Austin kissed Ally and she rested her head on his shoulder.

When they got back to the tour bus, Ally grabbed his hand and led him to her room.

"Tonight, you're mine." She whispered in his ear.

"Gladly." Austin said before being able to sleep with the girl he loved without being angry and cheating and scheming. Tonight, was just love.

* * *

**Okay, so, I hope you like where I'm going with the story. I would love to hear your feedback so please leave a comment about what you think so far I'd love to hear it. Thanks!~N**


	12. Makeovers and Interviews

**Okay, I know I'm terrible and haven't updated in forever. Things have been very stressed for me. My mom and I left my dad and my siblings so we're on our own for a while and my great-grandma fell over and broke her leg in two places and is in rehab for her legs and my grandpa had knee surgery so there's been a lot of pressure lately and not a lot of time. I have also been struggling with depression for a while and have been trying to stop cutting so it's been tough I felt really bad though so I worked reallllllllly hard on this chapter and I really hope you like it. Please tell me what you think! ~N**

* * *

Austin

It had been three days since Austin told Ally he loved her. In return, she said it back. Austin felt like he was floating on cloud nine.

Yesterday, Auslly went to the beach. The day before that they went to a popular new club and the night before that Austin had another concert. The label was exhausting them and as much as they enjoyed it, they wanted to spend a day in.

As it turned out, today they could get that day in because Jimmy was talking to the press about extending Austin's tour for one more year. It's long but Austin's just glad he has Team Austin with him, especially Ally.

Earlier this morning Ally had left to go talk to an advisor about her image. Apparently, Jimmy wanted to make sure she was okay with handling how she had to dress otherwise the press would tear her apart. It kind of ticked Austin off that they wanted to change Ally, she was already perfect.

Austin heard his phone ring and he looked to see Ally was calling him.

"Hey babe." Austin said as he picked up the phone.

"Hey honey, so as you know, Jimmy called me in today to talk about my image. Well, he in part did that because we're going on a talk show today. He knows it's our day off but he got the extension on the tour so he wants us to talk about that." Austin sighed; he was looking forward to a lazy day with Ally after her meeting.

"Well when is it?"

"In an hour but you need to get here as soon as you can because they want to dress and prep you so get her as fast as you can."

"Okay, I'll be there in ten. Love you."

"I love you too." Austin hung up the phone. He rolled out of the bed and walked over to his closet. Since Ally said they were going to dress him, he just threw on some jeans and a gray hoodie. When Austin got to the studio, he was bustled into a room with Trish.

"Hey Trish, why did I need to get to the show so early?"

"Because this is when you announce your extended tour, you talk about your relationship and you talk about Ally joining your tour in a couple months."

"Wait, what? Ally's already on my tour."

"No, she's being added, you'll finish out this tour the way you have been and when you get to the extended part, she'll be your opening act." Trish explained. Austin was happy for Ally; he just hoped the press wouldn't think she liked him because of his connections.

The rest of the time leading up to the show, Trish was talking to Austin about how he should answer the questions they would most likely ask him and told him about the tour. She had already talked to Ally. Finally it was time to go and Austin was rushed over to the stage to hear the host, Helen Fakename, announce him.

Austin walked on to the stage and shook his hand. Sitting down, Helen called Ally on to the stage. When Austin turned to look at her, his jaw dropped.

* * *

Ally

She woke up early that morning because she had to meet with someone about her image. Sliding out of bed with Austin, Ally dressed in gray sweat pants and a plain white T-shirt and flip-flops.

Since the label said they had new clothes for her, she figured she didn't need to put on anything nice. She was a little ticked because she liked her look and she didn't want people trying to change her for their gain.

Sighing, Ally left the bus and walked to a studio of the Helen show. **[1] **She thought it was weird that they wanted her to go there because, after all, it was her day off and that was a TV show set.

On her way to the studio, Ally pulled her long brown hair into a ponytail. When she arrived she was led to a room where there were multiple clothing racks and a make-up corner.

Ally thanked the receptionist who showed her in. She was a small female about 5'2. She was wearing a business suit and low heels. She looked really tired. When Ally walked in earlier she saw she had a picture of her with four young kids. Ally figured she had a good reason to be tired.

The woman inclined her head and closed the door behind her. Ally plunked down on a black leather couch that was in the middle of the room.

About three minutes later woman who seemed about 25 walked in. She had a modern chic style that Ally appreciated. She was in a blue chiffon top and jeans that cut off about halfway through her calf and wore very cute brown sneaker wedges.

"Hi, my name is Mindy. You must be Ally Dawson." Mindy held her hand out and Ally shook her hand.

"Yeah that's me. I hear we're supposed to talk about my image and press?" Ally asked her, getting straight to the point.

"Yes. You see, the label really wants to give you a more edgy-chic look." She gave me a quick look up and down. "I hope you wore that because you knew I would be helping you today?" Ally chuckled at her expression to my outfit.

"Yeah, I heard you were going to be giving me clothes so I figured I didn't need to dress up."

"Okay good." Mindy said as relief flashed across her face. "Let's get started."She walked over to the clothing rack and picked up a dress. "What about this?" Ally looked at the dress. It was a green plaid with pink fringes and very short. It wasn't her usual style, but she liked it, a lot.

"That's actually really cute." Ally admitted with a sheepish grin. Mindy smiled brightly.

"Great! Okay so we have a few more choices for you." She pulled several other pieces out which had cute cuts and rocking colors. By the end of it, Ally looked way more bad-ass and felt way more confident. Honestly, when she compared her new clothes to old wardrobe, she understood why some people said it looked like she had grandma clothes.

When they were done with clothes, Mindy led her over to the beauty section of the room. She sat Ally down so that she was facing the mirror. Ally pulled out her pony-tail and Mindy said she wanted to contrast Ally's new edgy wardrobe with a subtle but eye catching hairstyle.

"I really want to dye your tips ombre." Mindy stated. Ally opened her mouth to argue but then shut it promptly. Ally considered everything and figured that her own hair is a little boring.

"Go for it." Ally said. Mindy squealed with join causing Ally, in turn, to smile back at her. Mindy got to work and in about an hour they were done. Ally started to spin her chair around but Mindy protested.

"I want the end result to be a surprise. Let me do your make-up and then you're gonna close your eyes and I'm gonna put you in your outfit." Ally shrugged as if to say, okay.

"What am I getting ready for?"

"Oh! I forgot I was supposed to tell you. We were just having so much fun. Anyways, Jimmy says he got the tour extension and that once this tour ends, you'll start opening for Austin. He also said, in light of this news, he wants you and Austin to go on the Helen show to talk about it. Here's a phone, you need to call Austin and tell him about the TV show!" Mindy threw Ally a phone and she called Austin. When she was done she handed the phone back to Mindy.

With that, Mindy started doing Ally's make-up, giving Ally plenty of time to think about things.

It sure was a lot to take in but Ally was thrilled that she could perform with Austin and spend more time with him. After about another thirty minutes, Mindy finished with her make up.

"Okay now stand up and close your eyes." Mindy said. Ally figured that since she hadn't led her astray yet, she might as well trust her. Ally stood up and closed her eyes. Mindy pulled a dress over Ally's head. (Ally could only tell because she wasn't forced to put on pants or a skirt.) "Okay, open your eyes and look at yourself.

Ally removed her hands and spun around. She found herself speechless at the sight of her. She barely recognized herself she was so beautiful. (Not to be cocky or anything.) She was wearing a red strapless dress with lace covering it and the lace stretched around her neck in a halter-top sort of way and a black sash across the middle. (**[2]**LINK AT THE BOTTOM! It's really pretty.) She had red pumps on that matched the dress. Her make-up was smokey red eye-shadow, nude lip-gloss, a light blush, heavy eyeliner, and long lashes thanks to mascara. Her hair was curled back to frame her face and started brunette but gradually ended in a blond.

Ally couldn't hold in her glee. She practically ran at Mindy and engulfed her in a hug. "I love it so much!" She yelled. Mindy hugged her back.

"I'm glad you approve, now let's get you on set. They want your new look to be a surprise to Austin, so you'll enter after him."

"Okay." Ally said nodding. Mindy led her to the backstage where a small TV was hanging from the wall. She watched Austin get announced and she thought he looked really cute. Finally it was Ally's turn.

"And also accompanying Austin, his songwriter Ally Dawson!" Ally walked up on stage and there were gasps from the audience along with a couple whistles and lots of cheering. Ally kept her eyes trained on Austin. His jaw was dropped and he was staring at her with hungry eyes as if he wanted to take her right then.

Ally walked over to Helen and gave her a hug. "Thank you for having us." Ally said with a smile.

"It's my pleasure. I see you have a new look and may I say it is fabulous! Would you agree Austin?" Austin was pulled back from his daze and blinked a couple times at the sound of his name.

"W-What?" He asked. The audience laughed and Austin's reaction. Ally giggled and felt herself blush as she sat next to Austin on the couch. Austin laced her hand in his and Ally smiled to herself at the tingles that ran up her arm.

"I said, don't you think Ally looks amazing?" Helen said, chuckling to herself.

"I think she looks gorgeous." Austin said and he leaned over and pecked Ally on the lips. Ally blushed a deeper crimson if that was possible.

"Oh yes! We heard Auslly was together. It's good to have both of you here to confirm it. How are things going in your relationship? I hear you both just popped the L word." Helen said. Ally spoke up this time.

"Our relationship is amazing. We've been doing a lot lately but we're still very happy." Ally said as she smiled up at Austin who smiled back at her.

"That's great to hear! Also, even though you only recently confirmed to the press about your relationship, we have video of you announcing to a very large crowd about your relationship right after Ally sang on stage. Now, what was that about? Why was Ally up there?"

"Ally was up there because she's an amazing singer and deserves to be heard." Austin said. "She had stage fright for years so I tricked her to get up there and sing."

"And how did you feel about that Ally?" Helen asked.

"Furious." Ally stated, but then smiled. "But the performing was such a rush and it was so much fun that it was quickly forgotten."

"Well how did the manager end up taking it? I heard from an inside source that he was rather upset by the fact that Ally sang without him knowing. How did that turn out?"

"Well, Jimmy ended up giving me a record deal and signed me to his label."

"Wow congratulations are in order then Ally. But moving on, Austin I heard that your tour is being extended?"

"Yes, we will be adding an extra year to the tour and have Ally open up for me actually." Austin said happily.

"Wow, the power couple takes the stage together." Helen said smiling. "Tell me, what if you two break up? How will you handle that added drama to the tour and your friendship?"

"Well that's assuming we break up." Ally said. Austin looked down at Ally.

"I don't know about her but I'm not planning on doing that anytime soon." Austin said. Ally responded by leaning in and kissing him.

"Okay, final question, what will this new tour consist of?"

"We will be touring all 50 states again except this time we will perform at different places in each state then where we originally played and then I believe we sum it all up with a final interview with you Helen."

"Wow, you two really are living the dream. And from all of us we will be looking forward to seeing you again next year. That's all we have for today folks, please enjoy the rest of your day." Helen finished, and we all smiled at the camera until the director said cut.

"You two did great out there and you look like you are an amazing couple." Helen said. We smiled at her and she walked away. Austin quickly took to staring at me again.

"Do you know how painful it was for me not to stare at you the whole interview?" Austin asked. Ally bit the top of her lip and felt like she could explode. "You look so cute when you do that! Ally, we should really hurry back to our bus because I'm not sure I can hold myself in anymore. I might have to do you right here on set." Ally smirked.

"Take me away." She said happily. Austin scooped her up bridal style and carried her back to their bus. (Short walk; don't think he walked like 10 miles.)

* * *

Austin

From the moment he saw Ally on stage, Austin could have sworn there was no one more beautiful in the world. He was carrying Ally in his arms back to their bus. Ally was trailing heated kisses down Austin's neck. She found his hot spot and Austin growled. He felt Ally smiled into his neck.

"You like that?" She asked.

"Very much." Austin replied. Ally went back and started sucking his hot spot and softly nipping it with her teeth.

Austin reached the bus and quickly got them inside. He threw Ally onto the bed and threw off his shirt and started kissing Ally hungrily. He wanted more.

"Austin wait, I don't want to ruin the dress." Austin sighed and leaned back to watch. Ally very slowly and very teasing took off her dress. Finally she was standing in front of him in a strapless bra and panties. Austin licked his lips and ran to Ally. She jumped and wrapped her legs around him. He pressed her up against a wall and kept kissing her.

He walked her back over to the bed and threw her down again and started kissing her again before slipping out of his pants and was on top of her only in boxers. Soon those came off too along with Ally's bra and panties.

Ally flipped them so that she was straddling him and he thrust into her entrance. Ally moaned in pleasure and kept grinding against him. They both came and collapsed against each other breathing heavily.

"I love you so much Ally." Austin said.

"I love you too." Ally said. They kissed a long passionate kiss before settling into sleep next to each other for a long blissful sleep.

* * *

**[1]**So in the actually TV they used this and I have no ownership over that or the name Helen... except her last name incase you couldn't tell fakename wasn't a real last name ;)

**[2]**If you google:_ PromGirl-456740272 _then you'll get the dress.

**So yeah I finally updated. There's only going to be a few more chapters so this is almost it! I'll hopefully start working on another story once I'm done with this one. (Only my first story so I haven't gotten good enough to handle more than one story at a time.) I would love to hear your thoughts so please review! All comments (criticism or compliments) are welcome! Thanks! ~N**


	13. Authors note: New story!

**Hey guys! This is an authors note! So, as I said last chapter, I was going to start a new story when I finished this one but I couldn't wait! So I just added a new story called "The bad girl and the jock" please check it out!I think you'll really like it. Okay, that's all I had to say, sorry if you thought this was a new chapter. Okay I love you all!~N**


End file.
